Hogwarts goes öko
by Bonnie Gaynor
Summary: Eine verrückte Spielerei von mir: Sommer in Hogwarts, ein Chaos aus Rumtreibern, Lehrern und Weltverbesserer-Klischees. Rein zum Lachen gedacht. Achtung, total AU!


_Disclaimer: Alles Bekannte gehört JKR. Selbverfreilich._

 _A/N: Das hier ist eine kleine Sommergeschichte, passend zum jetzigen Sommer (soweit er gerade stattfindet), allerdings_ _ **total**_ _AU. Also wirklich komplett. Ich habe mich sowohl ausgiebig in JKRs Welt ausgetobt als auch munter Klischees durcheinander geworfen und gemixt. War dazu gedacht, sich eine durchgeknallte Idee aus dem Hirn zu schreiben und beim erneuten Lesen ungehalten zu lachen. Demnach: Enjoy!_

/

Hogwarts goes öko

Mit dem Sommer hielten auch die Ferien Einzug in Hogwarts und es kam die Zeit für lange Lagerfeuernächte, Camping in den Wäldern und Nacktschwimmen im Schwarzen See. Nur einige wenige Schüler kamen in den Genuss dieser Tage, doch das war der Puls der Zeit.

Albus Dumbledore schlurfte in Schlaghose, Birkenstocks und Hawaiihemd durch die sommerflirrenden Gänge des friedlich daliegenden Schlosses und summte „Give Peace A Chance" vor sich hin, in Gedanken im Bett mit John und Yoko. Es war toll, sich endlich wieder der Friedensbewegung und all anderen weltwichtigen Aktivitäten mit Hingebung widmen zu können. Während des Schuljahres war das ja so schwer zu bewerkstelligen.

Die Sonne versank schon glutrot hinter den Bergen, als er zu den anderen stieß, die am Ufer des Sees bereits ein Lagerfeuer entfacht hatten. Minerva McGonagall lag faulenzend ausgestreckt auf dem Bauch, was ihre Brüste unter dem kurzen Top schön zur Geltung brachte, während Pomona Sprout ihr bunte Blumen in das lange Haar flocht. Aus einem alten Radio drangen kratzig Bob Dylan und Joan Baez, daneben hockte Horace Slughorn mit seiner Gitarre, an der zwei Saiten fehlten, und starrte versonnen mit glasigen Augen ins Feuer; währenddessen drehte Filius Flitwick den nächsten Joint.

Und da waren die Jungs! Sie lümmelten bei dem klapprigen Wohnmobil mit den Pril-Blumen und rauchten ihrerseits Gras und diskutierten über Tierrechte. Peace and love hatten hier schon Einzug gehalten, so einträchtig saßen James Potter, Severus Snape und Sirius Black zusammen. Snape bereitete einige saftig aussehende vegane Grillspieße vor, mit Tofu-Würfeln und viel gesundem Gemüse. In weitem Batik-Shirt und abgeschnittenen Jeans machte der dürre Junge sogar was her. Jetzt noch die runde Sonnenbrille… oh ja…!

Aber einer fehlte doch noch… ah, dort schälte sich Gilderoy Lockhart aus einem der Baumwollzelte, das lange blonde Haar nur von einer Paisley-Bandana gehalten, barfuß und mit sonst nichts als einer weiten, flatterigen Hose bekleidet. Lecker. Dumbledore lächelte in sich hinein.

„Roy, mein Junge! Setz dich doch zu mir!"

Graziös ließ sich der junge Mann neben Dumbledore ins Gras fallen und starrte verzückt in den Himmel. „All diese Vögel, diese Freiheit! Nichts, was sie hält! Und Friede, Friede überall!"

Wie in Trance wandelte Snape zu ihnen hinüber und legte das Essen ins Feuer. Auch Potter und Black gesellten sich dazu, wobei sie sich auffällig mit verklärten Blicken bei den Damen umsahen, die heute wirklich viel schöne Haut zeigten.

Das Feuer knisterte, süßer Rauch kringelte sich gen Himmel und Grillen zirpten in der weiten Natur um sie herum.

„Ich hab' einen Song geschrieben", meinte Slughorn verträumt und strich über die verstimmten Gitarrensaiten. „Imagine there's no Heaven, it's easy if you try. No Hell below us, above us only sky…"

„Ooooh…"

„Wie perfekt", seufzte McGonagall und räkelte sich in der Wiese.

„Ach, ich erinner' mich an Woodstock", sinnierte Dumbledore. „Das war einmalig. Drei Tage Love, Peace and Music, zauberhaft!" Er legte einen Arm um Lockharts Schultern und blickte träumerisch ins Feuer. Black reichte den aktuellen Joint an ihn weiter und blies seine friedvollen Gedanken in Rauchkringeln in den Himmel.

„Und die Mädels!", seufzte Flitwick. „Jede Nacht andere, wieder bezaubernder und alle etwas ganz Besonderes!"

Gebannt lauschten die Jungs den Erzählungen der Älteren, rauchten, aßen und ließen die Zeit verstreichen, bis der Mond am Horizont erwachte und das Lagerfeuer beinahe gänzlich zu roter Glut zerfallen war.

„Und jetzt lasst uns schwimmen gehen!", schlug Sprout vor und ließ ihr geblümtes, halbdurchsichtiges Kleid von den Schultern gleiten. Darunter trug sie nichts. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich. Nackte Körper glitten durch das kühle Wasser, eins mit der Natur und dem Universum.

„Oh", sagte Slughorn danach. „Ich glaub', ich hab' die Lösung zum Weltfrieden gefunden." Schläfrige Augen richteten sich auf ihn, während er gedankenvoll an einem frischen Joint zog und in eine höhere Sphäre schwebte. „Wenn alle so lebten, so wie wir jetzt hier, dann gäbe es Frieden überall. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Die Gruppe nickte, Schulter an Schulter auf einem alten Baumstamm sitzend. Das Radio spielte The Mamas & The Papas. Funken und Blumen verglühten in der Nacht.


End file.
